User talk:Medwannabe
rode link weg ;) 14:43, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Wat zegt u?? ^^ Medwannabe 15:17, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I hate editing!! Medwannabe 18:44, 11 October 2007 (UTC) minor edit? Please use the minor edit button so that you don't spam recent changes as you are editing your user page Silver Sunlight 18:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and please use the Show preview button if you make multiple edits in 1 page ;) 18:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Yea i know sorry, will do ty, oh and anyone is free to use dutch on this page. :Another moaning: Please indent with : if you respond to someone ^^' And sign with image:button_sig.png <-- that button, or just type ~~~~ Cheers and welcome to the 'Wiki :D -- -- (s)talkpage 18:49, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I know i get kinda carried away Medwannabe 18:51, 11 October 2007 (UTC) spam SPAM! 18:53, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Shame dont spam the poor guy, he's new :P Silver Sunlight 18:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::o...k... 19:04, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, spamming new people isn't all that new... Perhaps we should ask permission? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::No, we are rebelish :P 19:09, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::ShadyGuy is using Rebel Yell!!! -- -- (s)talkpage 19:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh man, here we go again:P 19:11, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Watch yourself Med -- -- (s)talkpage 19:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::We kunnen net zo goed in het Nederlands doorlulle... 19:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::in principe wel eh -- -- (s)talkpage 19:15, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Alleen Medwannabe zegt niks terug lol:P 19:17, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Deed Pushbiscuit ook niet, toch? :D -- -- (s)talkpage 19:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wie? 19:22, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Deze gast. D'r is al eens een linkje naar hem gemaakt, en het lijkt erop dat jij iig niet hebt gekeken drnaar :P -- -- (s)talkpage 19:23, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Plz no Dutch I hate dutch yes ironic im dutch and i hate dutch anyhow whose spamming now?? Medwannabe 19:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :quote Yea i know sorry, will do ty, oh and anyone is free to use dutch on this page. /quote Lol? 19:32, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmmm... Lawl -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Doesnt mean i have to enjoy do I? Medwannabe 19:35, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :You can't even type proper English... 19:36, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Do you hate me or something cant oyu just let me work in peace and harmony or do i need to use smiting prayers on you?? Medwannabe 19:37, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I olny crocert bad speiling 19:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry do I look like I care? Your like the grammar corrector here Medwannabe 19:44, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)